Love Conquers All
by Ayana Starman
Summary: Piper and Leo have to travel back in time to see if they're love is true. Summary sux, please R&R! oneshot! kinda weird to me, but had to get it out


This is werid, I know, but I couldn't thing of nething else. Dan is evil and Leo and Piper are a little younger and there's still the whole forbidden love thing. So totally, but the idea just popped and decided to get it out of my head, lol! Pleae RR!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CHARMED, ONLY THE PLOT!

Piper stands in midst of her true love and her true enemy. They both love her, but only one she loves back. She loves Leo, her true love, with eyes that sparkle like bright sapphires when he smiles at her. Her true enemy, Dan, loves her, but wants to prove true love doesn't exist. He doesn't believe true love, only love, which he has for Piper. She doesn't know what life would be like without Leo, she would rather die a thousands death that be separated form him.

"Dan, leave Piper alone, she doesn't love you! Why can't you see that? Why can't you see the best thing you could do to make her happy if you really love her is to leave and never return?" Leo protected Piper, fighting for her. They were secretly in love, and the Eldest One (Dan), found out. In his kingdom, true love doesn't exist, only love. To him, the difference is that true love can make you crazy for someone and follow them everywhere, but love is just loving someone, but not having any sparks of love. The punishment for having true love with someone in his kingdom is a test, if you pass, you stay, if you fail, one will leave, and the other must be locked away for eternity.

"You must be joking, because you're wearing that great poker face of yours. Oh wait, that's right, you don't have one. Well, you know the punishment, the test. No one has ever been able to pass it. Looks like this time Leo will have the honor of being locked away for eternity. I could save you the trouble of the four year test and send you straight to prison and Piper to me.

"No! We will be the first to prove true love exists, watch in wonder as we survive it!" They were not about to loose each other without a fight. They will fight to death if they have to.

"Fine. There are two tests, the first----"

"TWO! There's only one, 'the' test, single!"

"Two parts to the test. The first one will be…. Pause for dramatic effect. You will both be turned into adolescents. You will go to the Leo schools, live in the Leo neighborhoods, but never notice who you really are. You must find each other within the next two months. Concurrently you must be able to take control of the slowly growing child inside of Piper. One month as an adolescent equals three weeks of this time, therefore it will take her 13 years to grow the child inside. For the second part, I will join you and explain further. Your time starts NOW!"

_Where am I? What happened? All I remember is what happened for the past hour. Child, adolescent, test, Dan, Leo….Leo! Where is he!_ Piper didn't know what to do; confused she opened her eyes to find herself in a brightly lit bedroom. She walked out of the room and down the stairs to the kitchen. There were two people in there cooking dinner.

"Hey sweetheart, dinner will be ready in about 15 minutes, so stay awake. You've been asleep for the past 10 hours; finally you awake at 6 o'clock in the evening." She didn't care what they said, she had to find Leo.

She adjusted to her new life and already about a month and a half had passed with her new friends and new house. She only had two days left, and had to find Leo. She approached every guy in school she new who looked remotely like him. Finally, she found one guy, hiding the corner, talking his cell phone; he lifted up and smiled a great smile that made his sapphire eyes sparkle.

"…No, my name's not Al, it's Leo, you didn't know that. I've known you for like almost two months now and you still don't know name." He slowly glanced in her direction. "Uh, I gotta go, bye." He hung the phone up and shoved it into the back pocket of his jeans. "You look so familiar, do I know you?"

"Leo…?" She whispered, her eyes shining with tears.

"Piper..? Oh my gosh! I thought I would never see you again." They both gasped a sigh of relief, glad they found each other. "I'm so sorry I never noticed, I hope we can return, oh, wait, never mind. There's still the second part. I just can't stand to be apart from you again." They stood in the hallway at school for 10 minutes, holding each other tight.

"Well, you past the first part. Congratulations! Everybody does pass, but the second part is the toughest, especially when I'm around. Now is my explanation." Dan had returned, making their whole bodies shake with fear and misery. "You both will be kept as you are now. But you must never talk to each other except when having to. No eye contact, no friends, no calls, nothing. If you survive the next two years, which I highly doubt, you will become king and queen on the kingdom, and I your servant. That always gets everyone's hopes up, but they always get crushed by me, proving that true love doesn't exist. I am your new homeroom teacher, have fun for the next several months." With that we walked off to the classroom.

The next year and a half had passed by in a flash. They thought they were going to pass and live happy as king and queen. Strangely though, Dan was as calm as ever, not worried about becoming a servant to them or anything. One day on the way to the cafeteria Piper stopped by her locker to get her folder for next period and noticed a folder fell out. The only time Piper and Leo could talk was during lunch, they met everyday outside and talked. Piper picked up the folder and opened it, inside was a note written to Leo about him meeting a girl to go on a date. Piper and Leo usually exchanged notes secretly, but Leo must've given her the wrong one, Piper was happy about that. She stared in wonder at it; she had a bone to pick with Leo.

As soon as she met Leo outside she walked past him, red faced and tears running down your bright cheeks. "Piper what's wrong? Piper? Piper? Will you please talk to me?"

"No, I don't talk to cheaters!" She stormed to hang out with her other friends.

_Oh no. _Leo reached in his back pocket and looked at the note in his hand; it was the one to Piper. He had given her the wrong one. He ran over to her and caught her before she walked away to the restroom. "Piper, I'm so sorry! I didn't want you to find out, it's just… Piper, are you listening?" He screamed so loud practically half the cafeteria was staring at them fighting. "Piper please say something!"

"What do you want me to say Leo? That I love you, because I do, more than you will ever know, more than anyone ever could love you. I still do, but I believe now that Dan was right, true love doesn't exist, only fake love."

"PIPER, DON'T SAY THAT! She asked me one a date and I said yes, I couldn't help myself, and you know that!"

Piper turned around, red faced and sobbing. The whole cafeteria was staring. "I don't know anything about you now!"

Leo ran up to her and grabbed her arm, refusing to let her go as she struggled to run free from him. "Don't be stupid and make the good decision to stay, it's just another test from Dan!"

"Make the good decision! MAKE THE GOOD DECISION! I'm 24 and carrying a baby, and you tell me to make the good decision. I don't make good ones, I make responsible ones. The responsible thing to do here is to return with Dan and help him watch you suffer in that cage for eternity and be happy with him. NOT YOU!" He released his grasp on her arm as she stormed to talk with Dan. Leo looked at everyone staring in awe at the argument, and they had heard every word.

"Dan, your right, I can't believe I was wrong! Leo is not my true love, no one is. True love doesn't exist." She cried as she stormed into his room.

"I told you so. I'm not trying to be rude; I just didn't want to see you get hurt. I don't know how that could've happened to you; I thought that would be the end of me." He smiled, showing his wisdom teeth. She saw the teeth as he smiled, and ran back into the corner of the room near the door. She was terrified at the thought of what he had done. She had to find Leo and tell him what happened.

"You set us up, didn't you? Leave me alone, stay away from me!" She ran into the hallway and saw Leo. They ran toward each other and held each other tightly. No one was around, so no one could see them hugging. "I'm so sorry! Dan set us up, he sent the girl after you knowing you couldn't help yourself. Then made the note and put it in my locker. I noticed the hand writing was strange, I just thought you were nervous writing about it. We have to keep away from each other until time is up, only 3 more months! She hugged him once more and said, "Come with me, we need to talk to Dan."

"Well, you've returned, you've past the most rigorous test of all. There's still more to come, on the couple of days, when time is up, one of you will be dying slowly. Feeling the pain you will be forced to run to the other, trying to find them, but come too late. The only way to save them is find them fast and the go to my room and say a code, one you must figure out on your own. Just wait and see, you will fail. " He walked away. They both stared at him walking, and went in their separate directions again.

The next two and half months passed by quickly, Piper knew time was running out, and she had figured out that she would be the one in pain, but every time she tried to tell Leo, something happened. Piper was considered the most boring and ignored person in school. One day she was trying to give a speech to the entire school about the environment and why it is important. No one paid much attention to the argument, they talked about it every now and then, but otherwise thought Piper was being crazy. Leo was in the very back row, far away, from the front stage where she was standing giving the speech. The still were considered complete stranger, one super popular, star football player, the other a person ignored all the time.

All of a sudden, a sharp pain arose in Piper's stomach. Her baby. It wasn't due for another four months. She knew it was dying. She fell over on the stage while everyone gasped and teachers started running to her. Leo saw, and immediately got up. As he ran down the main aisle, people stared at him, why was he going after a girl who was ignored all the time. "No! Get out the way! Move!" He ran as fast as he good like he was playing in a football game. As soon as Leo reached the stage, he saw her, laying there clasping her stomach with her hands. _The baby._ She was gasping for breath, barely breathing and red faced with tears. She looked down at her stomach and screamed again in pain. He quickly picked her up in his arms and ran to Dan. Leo laid her gently down on a table near him and rammed him against the wall.

"What are doing to her! You can't kill the baby, it's not even alive yet!"

He smiled the evil smile. "My classroom."

Leo quickly scooped her back up and ran to his homeroom. He laid her down again on the nearby table and searched somewhere for some type of plan. Piper gasped a sigh of relief as the pain quickly receded from her stomach. It was done, the baby was dead. "Leo, I couldn't do anything, I'm so sorry."

"Shh, it's okay, I know you couldn't do anything. But now you can help me do something, kill Dan. He deserves to know what it's like dying. C'mon, we'll go home and plan everything. Once he's dead, it will reverse this curse, and we can go back to being ourselves. What about the code, we have to find it first, go distract Dan."

"How? I don't know what to do." She got up and jumped off the table running to the door.

"You might not like it though. Say you killed me and the pain stopped. Then run to him saying you want to return." Piper glanced at him, thinking about it. He turned to her and ran up her holding her tight. "Piper, go, it's okay." His eyes gave their soft sapphire warmth and with that she ran out the door.

"Dan! Again, your right, true love doesn't exist. I killed Leo; he just stood in the corner watching me suffer trying to figure out what the code was. How stupid I was. I want to return, just come with me so we can get the body and return it back to the kingdom." She knew Leo had found it, he was hiding behind the door when Dan walked in, followed by Piper.

"I don't see a ----." Bam! Leo knocked Dan down, making him unconscious.

"Let's lock the door so that he stays in here. Let's go!" They locked the door behind them, making sure it was shut tight, then walked home together to make up a plan.

They returned the next day with a plan to kill Dan. Everyone stared in amazement, confusion, and shock that Piper was okay, and that Leo was with her, alive and well also. No one had seen Dan yet. They approached the classroom, plan in mind, everyone watched as they slowly unlocked the door and walked in. As soon as Leo walked in first, Dan got up slowly and then ran towards them. They shut the door and ran as he slammed into the wooden door. Again he was unconscious, they then both got up and said a curse.

_Let us prove, true love is true, give this man a nightmare without mercy, send him back in time, where no one existed, send him back through the portal of torture._

Using that spell, he screamed and he burst into flames and disappeared through a flaming portal. Leo and Piper then looked into each others eyes and kissed. When they broke apart, they said another spell.

_We have broken the spell, we have proved the almighty law of love wrong, send us forward in time back home, to where we are rulers of the rightful kingdom._

They got back and lived in peace and happiness for the rest of their lives, along with their kingdom, until their kin took over, and they lay in peace till this day.

Review gladly taken! ;)


End file.
